Civility
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Slytherin vs Gryffindor! A few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, friends and former enemies get together for a charitable cause. Alliances are formed and solidified. Slight AU, maybe? Rated T to be safe.


"Hermione! Come on, don't walk away! We need an extra player!" Ron's voice carried over to where Harry and the others were seated on the grass.

"You, Ronald Weasley are trying to kill me!" Came the shrill reply from Hermione.

"Am not! Bloody hell woman all you have to do is float and swing a bat!" He nearly knocked into Hermione as she suddenly stopped and whirled around on him. He put his hands up immediately in surrender at the molten fury plan on her face. He couldn't help it, he gulped and found himself retreating backwards as she advanced on him.

"'Mione, darling...wha-what are you doing..no, love put your wand down please." He flinched and then his eyes widened at the spell.

"_Accio beater's bat!"_ Hermione spoke clearly and swiftly caught the bat in her hand. "Swing the bat you say? Well come here Ron, let me practice."

Ron let out the most girlish squeal before turning, running towards his broom and scooping up the quaffle as he took off.

"Oh no you don't!" Blinded by her temper Hermione mounted the broom they had provided for her and took off after Ron.

As the laughs died down the group stood from the grass.

"Well looks like he managed to convince her to play." Seamus said, he would be playing as a chaser.

"Eh, I think your definitions are a bit off Seamus." Came from Neville, who was bit shaky about teaming up with an angry Hermione as the beaters for the backyard game.

A sigh came from Dean before he, Neville, and Seamus took off upward.

"He is _so_ in for it when she finally catches him. Harry! Stop laughing! She doesn't even know that you were in on getting her on a broom...or should I tell her?"

Harry's laugh died abruptly in his mouth and looked worriedly at Ginny.

"Gin,..you wouldn't!"

Ginny smirked, "No, not yet. We have a fair amount of money on the line with this skirmish. I still can't believe they agreed to it."

"I know..but I'm not complaining. Let's get warmed up love." So with a kiss to her forehead, Harry then mounted his broom and flew up. Ginny quickly followed and they both started to organize their team.

Shortly after they finished warm ups the other team arrived. It consisted of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Adrien Pucey, Terence Higgs, Greg Goyle, and Theodore Nott. They took to the skies, wearing green jersey's that appeared to be made just for this occasion while Harry and crew were wearing varying shades of red, orange and yellow/gold.

Draco flew up to Harry with a smirk.

"Scared Potter?"

Harry gave a chuckle before replying and replaying a conversation they had before when they were in second year, "You wish Malfoy."

"Ow! Hermione save it for the bludgers!" Ron whined and rubbed his arm where his fiance had smacked him hard with the beater bat.

"You made Granger a beater?" Draco asked, discreetly rubbing his nose as he recalled her punch in fourth year. "You sure have a death wish Potter."

Harry shrugged, "She doesn't know that the money we are playing you for will fund her half way house for werewolves."

"Tsk tsk Potter, manipulating and lying to friends. How low you've stooped." A cheeky grin accompanied the remark. "Well then, let's get started so we can all make our dinner reservation."

So the game started.

* * *

Harry caught the snitch about an hour later, trying his best for Hermione's sake. They were all sweaty by then and all sat down once their feet touched the ground.

"Never. Again." Came from Hermione as she panted heavily. The majority of those present broke into laughter, her aversion to flight widely known. After a few more moments of rest Pansy popped up and nudged Terence and Greg with her foot.

"Come on, let's go. You two promised me you'd help me decorate for the party I am holding. We have a lot to do so let's go! Up!" She demanded before heading off the make shift quiddich field. The two boys groaned but got up and followed after her, waving at the others. Not long after Theodore stood and announced that he required Adrian for a business matter with their father's. They both apparated away as Seamus, Neville and Dean mentioned something about 'joke shop' before making a quick get away. Draco grabbed a hold of Blaise's arm as the darker man started to stand.

"Oh no you don't Blaise." Draco said.

"Babysitting you better be worth it Draco." Said Malfoy released his grip at Blaise's agreement to stay with him and act as wingman.

"Man, you couldn't tell they didn't want to be here at alllll." Said Ginny as she stood with Harry. "We'll see you all at the restraunt then."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, clearly not in on the plans.

"Calm yourself Granger, don't attack Weaselbee just yet. Save your wrath for when you have his accomplice in the same room." At her confused look he smirked, "Potter. See you two there." With that he apparated away as well, taking Blaise with him.

"RONALD WEASLEY! You explain yourself right this instant!" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, wand in hand.

"Hermione, just..." He sighed, "Harry and I mentioned to Malfoy that you were looking to raise money for the half way house for werewolves. Of course, since it's Malfoy he offered but demanded a quidditch game in which you played to 'earn' the money. He is taking us all out to dinner as well,..er..you, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and I."

By the end of his awkward little speech Hermione had teary eyes and flung herself at him.

"Oh Ron, you are the best!" She pulled away, grabbed his cheeks and gave him a heated kiss. She spoke after pulling away. "Neville has offered to provide me with a large supply of wolfsbane and Luna has agreed to help me brew potions for the werewolves. Everything is coming together and I couldn't be happier."

Her eyes sparkled, complimenting the start of the sunset and Ron just grinned as he counted himself blessed by Merlin to have such a wonderful girl for his fiance.

**AN: Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 13, Team: Pride of Portree, Position: Keeper. I just wanted to share that this was written while I was listing to 'What Does The Fox Say'...so, yeaaaah. I might write a companion piece to this but no promises. **


End file.
